


Sanctuary

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fugitive finds an unexpected refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



> Brit-picking by the ever-gracious Wendymr. MS Word says this is 100 words exactly.

He darts into the alleyway, collapsing beside a dumpster.

The Englishman who warned him of the trap squats beside him, comfortable in the heat despite his leather jacket. “Catch your breath.”

“The longer I wait, the tighter the cordon will be. Go. You're not safe near me.”

“Not scared of thugs in pretty uniforms.”

_It's not the army you should fear._

“They'll never find us. C'mon.”

He's hauled to his feet and dragged through a blue door he hadn't noticed before. “But it's-”

“Bigger on the inside, yeah.” The Englishman grins. “So are you, Dr. Banner.”


End file.
